


Eavesdrop

by Baobei (NemiMurasakino)



Series: 50 Days Challenge - SKZ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Top Han Jisung | Han, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/Baobei
Summary: 【DAY 01 - FACE FUCKING】❝ You like the view ?~ ❞ laughed the brunette as he slipped one hand in his hair, looking into his eyes.❝ . . . Maybe, ❞ said Jeongin more softly.❝ Maybe like in the sense that you want my cock hitting the back of your throat or the other way around? ❞
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: 50 Days Challenge - SKZ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Eavesdrop

**Author's Note:**

> ꧁꧂ PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION & NOTE OF THIS SERIE ꧁꧂
> 
> Sooo ~ Here's the first part of this 50 Days Challenge ! It's something I've made with a friend, they gaves me themes (kinks or more) and a Fandom with a bunch of rules. I have to make for each 50 words given a NSFW chapter. Being hella into the Stray Kids lately. . . I thought I'd give it a try. ~ Hope you like how I'll portray them, it's pretty freeform I think lmao. . . Hope it'll help me get rid of my writer block. Oh ! And do remember, english is not my first language, so there may be some errors. 
> 
> ― WARNINGS / TRIGGERS ? None for this chapter. If there is something that I haven't noted triggering you, tell me and I'll remind for the next ones. 
> 
> ♡ Have a beautiful day ♡

❝ Without hesitation? ❞ Jeongin could hear Han and Changbin talking in the living room of the dorm's second floor next to his room, as Jisung left a few minutes earlier without closing the door behind him. Leaving it open as if he wanted his roommate to hear them chat. ❝ Without hesitating, not even for a second. ❞

He heard the oldest of the two rappers chuckling, trying as best he could to keep his voice low since it was probably early. He knew that Bin was smiling and seemed interested only by the sound of his voice.

❝ Enlighten me. ❞ I.N pushed his head into his pillow in a light grunt, he who hoped to sleep a little for once would not have the chance to rest any longer. Not with the two talking a few meters away in the next room.

❝ I’ll explain you with the giver's view, I guess you’ll understand better if you imagine Lix. ❞ Han hummed in a smirk, seeming to catch Changbin's interest who put himself more comfortable in the couch, observing him. The youngest smiled even more, continuing. ❝ Think about your partner _kneeling_ in front of you, _naked_ and _panting_. ❞

_Oh, so that’s what they were talking about !_ The Maknae of the group frowned as he raised his head from his pillow, surprised by the words pronounced to what . . . 5 am!? _They've gone crazy_. . , he thought, passing his fingers between the blue strands that fell on his forehead to keep them away from the path, always lying on his stomach while the two older ones still spoke as if it was an usual morning topic. 

❝ Pretty lips wrapped around your cock, tongue flat resting on the underside while they don't dare to push it too deep into their mouth. Yes, it’s can be nice. . . they do their best to please you and keeps looking at you, or try, all long. ❞ Han pressed his lips on the side in an annoyed look, before smirking and pretending to catch an invisible person's hair who would be kneeling in front of him between his thighs. Rolling his hips, making small and slow movements with them first. 

❝ He's at your mercy. Jaw falling, choking on your dick when it finally hits the bottom of his throat. If you’re lucky, you’ll be with a person who doesn’t have a too strong gag reflex and be able to fuck his throat without a problem. Unless that’s what you want ? Their throat shaking tight as they're choking on their own saliva and your cock. ❞ He licked his left upper canine, exchanging a look with his friend without stopping his show for a single second. He didn't knew if Binnie was more interested in what he was telling him or the obscene movements he was making with his hips, but he didn't minded about either.

❝ You can go at your own pace, slow or fast, and move freely. Not just waiting while the person in front of you makes ridiculously slow head movements. ❞ he laughed, and let his hand falls upon his own thigh, the sound seemed to get the ravenette 'awake' again, who raised an eyebrow. ❝ I could ask Minho to show you, to prove to you that fucking someone's mouth is much better than just a blowjob, but I prefer that he still sleeps for the next hours.~ ❞

Changbin frowned, asking aloud. ❝ _Lee Know let you do that ?_ ❞

Jisung began wheezing, his voice sounding mocking involuntarily, while the tip of his cheekbones blushed at the thought that crossed his mind, more than probably obscene. ❝ I prefer to give him control over this kind of stuff most of the time, but it happens. ❞

The two startled as they heard the squeaking sound of a door opening as they turneded around, expecting to see Chan open his bedroom door because of the noise, or Seungmin coming to tell them to shut up. . . _but no_. In front of them stood their Maknae, the baby of the group, holding his pillow at arm’s length while wearing only the bottom of his pajamas, the top having probably finished further on his bedroom's floor during the night. Showing a pale chest with a few muscles that the young man gained during his training hours with their Leader. Jisung bit his lip at the sight, while Jeongin watched them with an angry, but mostly, tired look. Wrinkled eyes and slightly frowning.

❝ Slept well ? ❞ Changbin spoke with a childish voice as the youngest pouted, silently passing in front of them slowly to reach the small kitchen just a few steps from the living room where the two older ones were. 

❝ Jeonginnieeee, answers Hyung ! I could die of sadness if you don’t answer meee, ❞ Changbin complained as he was being ignored for an umpteenth time, holding back from getting up and teasing the youngest more than already. 

I.N was usually waking up before everyone else normally, but needed time for himself when he woke up, opening the fridge to take out a bottle of water and leaning on the counter while drinking. Han let his eyes slip into the youngest’s blue hair, observing the black roots that were beginning to reappear from his scalp, offering a nice gradient just like the sky in the middle of a winter night. His hazelnuts iris lowered to his nape, then all along his spine, watching every inch of this milky virgin skin. _Didn’t he had any girlfriend or a boyfriend?_ The rapper thought that having such beautiful skin was illegal, it was always better when red and purple flowers painted such blank canvas. A shiver was running through him, biting his lip, noting. Either he was still single, or he was in a relationship - _and kept it secret from them !_ \- but also listened to the instructions that the idols had to follow. Especially concerning the marks, remembering having been reprimanded one time where he and his boyfriend had gone too hard and that the hickeys and bite marks were showing past their collar, colored up to the jaw with beautiful bites.

His eyes were watching the slightly defined hips of the younger without any guilt, not even listening to Changbin speak and even less noticing the little ' _hums_ ' or head movements that Innie ended up giving as responses. Did he hear their talk ? He ended up knowing more in depth some of the life habits of their Maknae since they slept in the same room. Like the fact that when he didn't wake up before everyone else, he took a few moments, sometimes minutes, lying in bed to wake up better before actually waking up and moving. I.N definitely did not get up as soon as he opened his eyes, so. . . 

❝ You want to join us ? ❞ Han proposed, ignoring Changbin’s surprised face, perceiving only the tip of Innie’s ears contrast with his hair to offer a pretty red color. Without a word.

❝ It’s okay, take all the time you need to wake up. We’ll go to the gym for a few hours, wake up the others if you need anything. ❞ he ended up replying in a silly smile and laugh, getting up and watching Changbin follow the rhythm, while the youngest offered them only a vague movement of the hand as an answer. Not a single look. 

Jisung smiled, put his bag on his shoulder and went out. I.N sighed as soon as they were gone, burying his red face in his pillow which he had placed against the counter near him a few seconds before. 

_How could they speak about that kind of thing at such an hour ?_

He jolted and jumped into a small yelp, feeling a cold hand slide on his back, straightening up and turning his head towards the person behind him. 

❝ . . . you fell asleep there or what? Let me cook, I have to make the lunch. Unless you're planning on doing so, ❞ Seungmin whispered with his eyes still half asleep, staring at the youngest without an ounce of questioning in his gaze when he saw him jumps. He opened his lips to speak, but nodded his head, taking back his pillow, his water bottle, and fled again to his room to leave the kitchen space to the second singer of their group.

※

_What am I doing_ , thought Jeongin with a frown, but couldn't stop tapping into the search bar of his computer’s private browser the words he had heard Han say this morning. Well. . . words sounding like it, but could find nothing that would offer him a link or video that would better present what he was talking about this morning. It was not as if he could go and ask Lee Know to show him, as Han probably did with Changbin that morning-

No. _I mean, yes_ , Minho would surely be open to showing him, but he would probably wait until Han came back to talk to him about it, and he would refuse to be between them with their weird ideas. Well, maybe, but not without trying at least once before, with someone a little less experienced like him.

Lying on his stomach, he took a shower quickly after lunch earlier and now wore a pair of black grey jeans with cuts and openings all over his thighs and knees in the fabric, a simple white sleeveless t-shirt and a pink hoodie on top. Headphones linked to the PC up his ears, ignoring what the other members of the band were doing on their day off while the music of their last album was playing in his ears. He let the search engine show him several links, not worrying about what kind of website he might fall on when he clicked. The door was locked, he was on a private browser, and it was on his personal laptop, not his school one.

❝ Watchu watching, baby boy ? ❞

_ Oh, of fucking course. No. _

❝ Ooh, so I was right. Our little I.N was eavesdropping this morning? ❞ Jeongin felt the hair on his neck bristle as Han lay on his back to prevent him from rising, his face white just as a ghost, realizing that the voice was really present with him. Not only in the song he was listening to, but now also on him. Stretching his arm quickly to close his computer screen, the rapper grabbed his wrist with a smug smile. He could not see it, but could _hear_ it.

_ Damn it. _

❝ Nuh-uh. Leave it open, I want to see what king of research our Maknae is doing. ❞ he said in a smile, his sentence full of subtext making him swallow and blush wildly, fleeing from his gaze. Han came closer, leaning more tightly against his back as he stretched out his arms to bring the computer closer to their faces, humming.

❝ Blow job ? _Pfft_ , how cute. Try _Face Fucking_ , baby. ❞

And in spite of himself, when Jisung pressed the keys of his keyboard and launched the search, his eyes came to observe the screen with curiosity. The older one scrolled through some videos, stroking the hair of the younger singer who finally calmed down his embarrassment after being so foolishly surprised, _of course his roommate had a double of the room keys_. The brunette passed his arms around his neck allowing Jeongin to support his chin on them and watch the images scroll, both looking at the screen as if it were a pure children’s movie.

When he felt that it was enough, and only then, Han closed the page and then gently lowered the computer screen, pushing the object further in front of them into bed, lowering his eyes to the blue haired boy who looked away. He smiled, grabbing his chin while making cat noises to get his attention, laughing when Innie finally offered him a look.

❝ Curiosity is a bad thing, you know. ❞ he poke his nose tip with his finger, that mischievous smile never leaving his lips while the youngest one didn't left him either once this time.

❝ So? You’re going to punish me for that? ❞ Jisung burst out laughing. ❝ No, no. You’re still young, curious, and I wouldn’t punish someone who’s looking for it. ❞

Jeongin’s face changed for a beautiful red, while Han rolled to the side to lie side by side with him, but on his back. The youngest noticed that he was not wearing the same clothes as this morning, and fortunately did not feel the sweat of an after-workout. No, he smelled like his flower shampoo and his natural deodorant. He was wearing a black short-sleeved t-shirt that probably belonged to Minho, I.N could see the initials of the older one on the label half out of the garment, and a pair of gray joggers. Han noticed his gaze and raised an eyebrow, smirking, rolling his hips under the astonished eyes of the tallr one who frowned with his irises dilating immediately, but raised his blackened orbs towards him instead of running away from him again.

❝ You like the view ?~ ❞ laughed the brunette as he slipped one hand in his hair, looking into his eyes. 

❝ . . . Maybe, ❞ said Jeongin more softly. 

❝ Maybe like in the sense that you want my cock hitting the back of your throat or the other way around? ❞

It was too much of a drop, the Maknae not having expected words so blunt pronounced towards him and swallowed wrong the air he was breathing, starting to cough, jumping out of his bed precipitously as Han bursted out in laughters loudly. He sits on the bed, watching the younger one stare at him by grabbing his computer to store it away, Han opened his thighs while staying on the edge of the bed. He never once took his gaze off him, and offered him his most beautiful smile as soon as the eyes of I.N returned to him each times. 

When the blue haired one found nothing to store around him anymore to escape his gaze, he looked at him while standing a few steps away, and Han smiled more softly.

❝ Am I scaring you? ❞

❝ No, ❞ he sigh. 

❝ Then why are you staying away ? ❞

❝ I am afraid to cross a point of no return by asking you to show me how to do it. ❞

His smile almost softened when he heard I.N’s words, watching him restrain himself from running away from his gaze again. He gently tapped his hand on his own thigh to signal him to approach, wanting to be reassuring, and laughing tenderly as he saw him walking slowly towards to sit next to him instead of on his thigh. He kissed his forehead by passing an arm around him, raising his eyes to his own.

❝ I could show you, and you don’t have to be afraid to go through anything. You can always change your mind at any time, ❞ the words seemed to reassure him, seeing his shoulders sagging instead of straightening up. He stroked his back, and bent his head to the side to catch his gaze again. 

❝ So, you want to give it a try ? ❞ He nodded. ❝ Your words, baby. ❞

❝ Yes. ❞ Jisung smiled, offering him a quick kiss on the cheek that made him back slightly. Jeongin had never been the most fond of the group’s affectionals acts, but had begun to get used to them over time. The rapper got up to grab one of the cushions in his own bed, and sat down, placing the object on the ground between his feet.

❝ On your knees, baby boy. We’ll start slowly. ❞

He knew that Lee Know wouldn’t blame him in any way, he would probably ask him for details or complain that he would've loved to see, even participate, but he knew that Innie would have been far too anxious with the two prowling around like predators around him. And, even if he didn’t like to admit it, he was less imposing than the dancer and it would be easier as a first attempt for the youngest.

He watched the bluish boy kneel between his legs, knees surely more comfortable on the small pillow than the hard floor, and looked up at Han. He gave him a reassuring look, caressing his cheek.

※

The noises filling the room were obscene, lewds, but Jeongin quickly got used to ignore them. He seemed reassured since his roommate said he locked the door once again upon entering, and even though he knew that he was not afraid to make a spectacle of himself unlike him, the words - even though it might be a lie - helped him not to freeze in place.

❝ You learn fast, you see?~ ❞ Jisung murmured, his breath slightly accelerated as he was caressing the hair of the youngest. _I never said I didn't knew how to suck a dick,_ he thought, but continued. ❝ You’re going to have to focus on your breathing, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. ❞

He couldn't get tired of that view. He would never have imagined doing this kind of thing with I.N, but was strangely excited at the idea. And then, who would have thought that the youngest would ask him for a service of this kind? He was honored to be able to help him experiencing on the subject.

Han had asked him to show him his experience in oral sex, and honestly, the younger kept a lot of secrets from them. He was gifted, slipping his tongue on the underside of his dick as he dug his cheeks to take the shaft a little further each time. It seemed like he had good control over his gag reflex as well, taking Han to the base and making the larger inhale by holding back from moving hips in his mouth, contenting himself with the first sensations by pulling slightly on his hair.

Placing his second hand on the bed next to him, looking for a strategic support for the next step, he pulled the younger’s hair back. His cock coming out of between his lips in a wet _pop_ coming out with a moan, making the rapper grin. His dick falling against his bare belly, the shirt he wore being rolled up on his shoulders and behind his neck.

❝ You like that ? ❞ He said, taking a better handful of hair with a strong tug, ripping out a louder moan from the youngest who held his hands firmly to Han’s pants. _Adorable_. 

❝ I note. ❞ murmured Jisung as he licked his lips. The Maknae’s blackened eyes screaming guilty about what he was doing, his lips wet with a trickle of saliva going down to his chin, mixed with pre-semen. Han giggled, going down with his eyes to the visible bump in Jeongin’s jeans, moving his foot to press on it, ripping off a grunt from his lips.

He bit his tongue to restrain any sound of escaping his lips, rolling his eyes under his closed eyelids. He felt cramped down there for a while now, all the little sighs and facial expressions that he could perceive from his Hyung turned him on, even if he didn't want to admit it. He agreed to try face-fucking, not literally fuck being fucked by him- even though now, if he would offer it to him, he probably wouldn’t say no.

He felt Jisung yank on his hair a little more, leaning his foot on his erection through the clothes as he tried to be silent. _Brat_ , he thought, trying to come back to take the oldest's cock back in his mouth, but his hair was still firmly held in his hand. Opening his eyes to lift them to his own.

❝ Greedy now ? ❞ cooed the shorter one, letting go of the young singer’s hair to gently tap his cock on his lips. He didn’t laugh any longer when Jeongin wrapped his lips around his head and sucked firmly, his hand coming to jerk the rest he didn’t had in his mouth. 

❝ Fuck- ❞ the rapper bit his lip, trying to move his hips in his mouth, but Innie’s hand held his hip to stop him from moving, making him whine. ❝ Baby, I’m the one in charge. ❞

No answer, at least, no verbal, the singer’s tongue coming down his slit, making him roll his eyes. _Fuck, who taught him that?_

❝ Alright, I think you’re ready for the next level. Step back. ❞

This time Innie listened, despite some sort of defiance in his gaze, retreating by taking the cushion under his knees with him. Han smiled and straightened himself up, taking off his joggers completely to drop them with his boxer, showing the pretty legs he had, but also a few hickeys on his thighs. Probably from his boyfriend. 

He smiles, this time standing in front of Jeongin, raising his chin between two fingers.

❝ I’m going to go slowly first, until your throat relaxes at the first movements. Don’t forget to breathe through your nose and tap my thigh twice in case of any emergency. ❞ hee did not tire of the younger’s red face, leaning his head to the side, smirking. 

❝ Last thing, do you want me to come in or out of your mouth ? ❞ he waited patiently when the younger one turned his gaze away, seemed to reflect, and nodded. ❝ Verbally. Your words, Jeongin. ❞

❝ Inside, Hyung. ❞ He smiles. ❝ All right, open your pretty mouth for me, baby. ❞

I.N did as requested, his jaw tired by their earlier acts, and leaving his tongue slightly out of his lips like a red carpet asking Han to start as soon as possible. He chuckled, taking the latter's dominant hand to place it on his thigh, gently caressing his fingers of his own as if to reassure him even though he didn't surround an ounce of nervousness in his orbs. It was all about lust and lust only.

This simple sight made him groans with excitement, before aligning his cock and shove it back into this hot and humid cave. His hand stroked his cheek before slipping between his hair, gently touching it as he slid his dick in to the base, feeling the younger’s nose poking slightly against his lower belly. Exchanging a look with him, he began some slow movements gradually rising in speed, reminding him to breathe through the nose when his shaft tapped the bottom of his throat. This time he felt the walls of his throat contract slightly, causing him to frown and close his eyes.

He felt his hands tightening on his thighs, but no sign of urgency. Jisung licked his upper lip while smiling, restarting his movements when he saw Jeongin relax with each of seconds. He didn't worry about him, feeling the saliva accumulate each time he choked and helping the way in, his eyes slightly wet.

❝ You take my dick so well, Innie. So tight, ❞ Han growled again, accelerating his movements as his fingers were lost between the locks of hair of the singer, pulling firmly. The moan torn from his throat vibrating around his cock, making him bite his lip.

Jeongin had his knees shaking slightly while holding back from taking care of his own erection, busy with what he had in his mouth anyway. His jaw was feeling sore for being opened so long and he felt a constant burning pressure at the bottom of his throat, rolling his eyes slightly under his closed eyelids. He was the one who was being used and yet he felt like receiving, excited, and opened his eyes to Han.

It had the gift of finishing him, warning the taller one before finishing a few hip strokes later, pouring down his throat. Of course, he almost coughed and choked, but swallowed everything he could at first by feeling Jisung shaking under overstimulation. He took advantage of his soft hand in his hair to remove it and move his head back, pushing Han slightly so that he fell back on his bed. Swallowing what remained on his tongue, passing his thumb over what had flowed on his lips and cleaning it in his mouth.

❝ _Fuck_ , ❞ murmured Jisung as a laugh slipped out of him, slowly descending from his euphoria as Jeongin drifted on his side to sit on his ass. Massaging his knees and legs, groaning when he felt his dick aching from having no friction. As if the rapper was reading his thoughts, he looked at him from the bed and smirked.

❝ Come on, I’ll take care of you. Get in the bed. ❞


End file.
